Violated
by Mandirrr
Summary: "Robin...I believe I was raped." Oneshot. Rated T for rape.


Today I was beaten. I came horrifyingly close to death, but still, I survived. I was violated, I was hurt. Yes, I suppose even superheroes fail to protect themselves sometimes. Especially a naïve foreigner in a purple spandex mini skirt and crop top. I remember how much agony I was put through, the 'road rash' created on my back, the pain I felt in my 'heart'. In Tamerainian culture, one is to stay pure for her husband-I have failed my kanorfka, and my family. My arms hurt badly, I have acquired bruises on my upper thighs, and I have a terrible 'headache' as Raven calls it.

After waking up and fleeing back home, I roughly bandaged my wounds. I poured something out of a brown bottle which stung awfully on my scratches and burns. I'd seen Raven attend to Beast Boy and Robin with the strange mixture, so I figured I could use it to cure myself as well. After I'd bandaged myself, I rushed to my room to change out of my tattered clothes. After thoroughly examining my full closet, I realized nothing I owned would cover up my wounds. I refused to show the shame to my friends. I did not wish to humiliate myself further. I pulled out my fuzzy pink robe Beast Boy had provided me with last Christmas, and padded off painfully to Raven's room.

"Friend Raven?" I asked knocking on the door. I was not surprised when my voice came out cold and weary. "I'd appreciate it if you'd let me inside your chamber of staying for a moment?" The drab metal doors opened immediately, and Raven suddenly stood in front of me. Her expression was of concern.

"Starfire? Are you alright?" Her voice took a tone of genuine sincerity.

"I am…fine." I replied. "I was just wondering if you could lend one of your cloaks?" A flash of confusion came over Raven's face, but it was gone in a second.

"Sure. Come in." The door shut suddenly behind me as I walked into the medieval themed room. There were multiple book shelves and the air smelt of lavender. A large bed sat in the middle of the room, and a chair sat in the furthest corner. I crossed from the door to the rounded bed, and attempted to sit down. I felt a surge of pain flow through my lower body and cried out.

"Starfire!" Raven cried, rushing to my side as I fell to the floor. "What is it?" I moaned in deep pain as she touched my arm and rolled me over on my back.

"Starfire! What's wrong?" An expression of pure fear filled the goth girl's face as she stared down at me. "Starfire!"

"Nothing is wrong, friend Raven." I forced out. "I am of the perfectly okay." I attempted to plaster a convincing smile on my face and had almost succeeded, until another wave of pain surged through my body causing me to cry out again. The half-demon pulled her communicator from her cloak.

"Robin, something's wrong with Starfire. Get the rest of the team in my room, _now_."

"NO!" I practically screamed. Raven gave me a confused inquisitive look. "I mean, I am fine. I am just experiencing the effects of the 'period'?"

Raven stared at me unconvinced. Robin cleared his throat uncomfortably. "We'll be there soon."

I attempted protest again, but Raven had already closed the communicator. "Friend Raven! There is no need for you to call the rest of our friends in, I am just…'cramping'?"

Raven shook her head. "We've had this discussion before Starfire. I was forced to explain to you what a period was. I know you don't have one after _that_." Our conversation was interrupted by the heavy metal doors sliding apart to reveal the rest of my friends.

"Starfire!" Robin cried as he, Beast Boy and Cyborg rushed over to me. "What's wrong?"

I felt my eyes sting, and I knew I was about to release the salt water from my eyes.

"Nothing is wrong with me!" I cried, attempting to stand up. My hopes for fleeing from the room were then ruined as I fell helplessly to the ground again screeching in pain.

Robin knelt by my side and brushed my hair out of my face. "Starfire-"

"I'd appreciate it if I could be return to my dwelling, and left _alone_." I forced myself to stand up, and leave the dark room. I struggled across the hall and punched in the code which granted me access to my chamber. After the metal doors slid open, I drug myself over to my bed and fell down on it face first. After only a few seconds, I was pulled into a deep slumber…

XXX

I woke the next morning to a knock at my door.

"Starfire?" Robin's voice asked. "Can I come in?"

I pulled my blankets up to my neck. "Yes friend Robin." I replied quietly.

The doors slid apart to reveal a disgruntled Robin. His hair was un-gelled, and his mask was slightly crooked. He was still dressed in his sleeping attire- only a black tee shirt and gray boxers and was carrying a container full of blueberries, which are my favorite fruit.

"I brought you some breakfast. I didn't figure you would come out this morning." He crossed over to me and sat on the edge of the bed, offering me the container of tart fruits.

"Oh Robin, I thank you!" I replied gratefully, taking a handful of the deliciously fresh berries.

"You're welcome Star." He replied smiling. "So, what was wrong yesterday," he crawled to lay next to me on my spacious bed, "you seemed upset."

I frowned, chewing thoughtfully on a blueberry. "I suppose I was just…upset."

Robin cocked his head to the side. "Star, I know you better than that. You know you can tell me the truth."

I sighed and toyed with a piece of my hair. "Honestly Robin, it was nothing."

The raven haired boy reached out to grasp my forearm, and I cried out in pain. "What's wrong Starfire?" Robin asked frantically pulled my arm from underneath the covers and pulling up the sleeve of my robe. "Why are your arms covered in bruises?"

I felt a stray tear slip down my cheek and looked away. "It's nothing Robin. Do not be concerned."

Robin's pointer finger hooked under my chin and gently directed my face toward him again. "Starfire, how did this happen?"

"Robin, I believe I was…raped." Robin took my hand in his delicately and stroked it.

"How did it happen Star? Can you give me a description? He won't get away with this."

I shook my head sadly. "I remember not anything about him. Just how horribly strong he was. He caught me off guard while I was coming home from the mall and disabled my movement with some sort of strange electricity…Robin, I'm sorry for bringing shame to the Titans. I know I should have been ready to defend myself…"

Robin frowned. "No Star. It isn't your fault at all. There's no reason to apologize. You haven't done anything wrong, none of this is even your fault."

"Oh but Robin! I've brought shame upon myself. I am no longer pure for my future husband.." I lowered my head sadly and felt another tear fall down my cheek and fall onto my bruised arm.

"No Starfire. You haven't done any of the sort. You couldn't help it-your further husband will understand…I promise." Robin snuggled closer to me. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again Star."

I smiled and pulled his muscular body closer to me in a close embrace. "Thank you Robin. Please, will you also never let go?"

Robin chuckled and kissed my cheek. "Never Star."


End file.
